


The warmth of summer

by Rogercat



Series: Genderbent Hades and Persephone stories [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ancient Greece, F/M, Genderswap, Gods, Married Couple, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Persephone gets a visit from Hades during summer time





	The warmth of summer

“This heat is  _ horrible _ . How can you stand living up here during summer?”

 

The woman with silver-coloured hair, yet without the aged face of a old woman, tried to push herself deeper into the shade under the trees while still covering herself from the sun with a parasol. Her feet was down in the cool water of the stream as well. 

 

“Yeah, well, suit yourself if you dresses in  _ black _ , silly wife,” a slightly younger man responded from where he was rolling around in the grass like a happy horse. His skin was tanned from the sun, making his green eyes and copper-colored hair down to his shoulders stand out. In contrast to the woman, he wore a white tunic which reached down to his knees. The sandals had already been thrown off earlier so he could be barefoot. 

 

“ _ Black is the only decent colour. _ ” 

 

New laughter from her younger husband. 

 

“Only because you are the Queen of the Underworld, huh? Can not have you be mistaken for my mother or aunt Hera. Or aunt Hestia either, though that is almost impossible since you are the only one with silver hair.” 

 

“I was silver-haired from the very start, not as a result of stress-related work later in life,” The wife snorted as she took off the belt from her waist, then pulling out the small pins holding her clothing together and took off her Ionic chiton, so she now was only wearing a loincloth for modestly. 

 

“No strophion?”

 

She ignored his teasing. 

 

“The Underworld are not supposed to be a joyful place, especially for those who have been wicked in life and faces eternal punishment for what they did in the past. The mortals fears me because they tries to avoid death in the hope of living forever and yet they always end up there in the long run.” 

 

Suddenly, a wall of plants, weaved together like a wicker basket, shaded her from the merciless sun because she was almost pale enough to be one of the dead. 

 

“I can do a full little shelter...if my lady wishes to sleep?”

 

His eyes had changed a little bit. A inner darkness, which was always present there in him since he had eaten the pomegranate seeds to bind himself to the Underworld as her consort. Not a evil darkness, just showing that he was not innocent in the way people could mistake. 

 

“Well...if you are that horny already after only two and a half month back on earth with your mother…. _ Persephone. _ ” 

 

Hades did not protest when he kissed her. Her husband was still young, in human years he could be likened to a young man in his twenties, mature in his own manner but not afraid of showing some of his more childish side as well.

 

“I am forever grateful for that you remained unwed for so long that I could wed you, Hades.”

 

She smiled under a pretended shyness, her own black eyes shining like the realm of the dead she ruled as Queen. 

 

“I never found someone who I really could imagine as my husband, until that you came. And was brave enough to face the dangers of the Underworld despite that your powers of fertility was linked to the seasons already before it became a power of rebirth as well.”

 

This time, they kissed each other, Persephone snapping his fingers to form that shelter he had promised earlier, so neither the sun or the curious eyes saw them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for some of the dialogue comes from this
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/a-gnosis/art/Hot-in-Black-531593443 
> 
> The Ionic chiton was a fancier chiton with folds down the arm creating sleeves
> 
> a strophion was the bra of the time and was a wide band of wool or linen wrapped across the breasts and tied between the shoulder blades


End file.
